The Fear of Being Found
by tomatoHeart
Summary: The days of High School are always rough and hard, especially for Freshman. Beginning their new days together, Lovino and Antonio embark on new adventures, venturing where no men have ever gone before. However, when things get stressful, one of their lives will forever be changed, filling it with regret and hatred. Eventual lovey dovey Spamano :3 WARNING: CUTTING AND FUTURE RAPE
1. Chapter 1

The clock slowly ticked by: the heat resonated off the sides of the wall, and even from the tops of the desks of every student in the room. His face was plastered to the skin of his paper, and no one could notice the single tear that trickled down the side of his face, dropping a diamond on to the ink stained parchment below. Sweat soaked, curly brown, locks stuck to the sides of his face. No one saw how his hands trembled, and no one even bothered to look; they were all far too busy staring at the lecture in front of them. It was as if all of the boring, meaningless banters of numerals and equations actually mattered in life.  
It didn't hold the key to happiness.

As the bell finally rang, every single student, but one, eagerly rose and grabbed their bags, cheerfully addressing their friends and counterparts as they raced out of the room, eager to start their Christmas breaks.

Flinching, he only tensed as he heard the almost inaudible _click_ that the door gave after it was locked. He ignored the sound of ripping tape as the glass of the door was being covered by a sheet of paper. He ignored the sound of footsteps as they only crept closer. He ignored the hand that pressed itself against his thigh.

"Well? Let's discuss that last test grade, _hmm_?"

***Three Months Ago***

The houses of the neighborhood could only hear laughter: it reverberated off of their shutters, embedding itself into the small, tiny and old, crevices of their worn down siding. The windows smiled and rolled their eyes as they watched two boys, or rather young men, running down the streets. The chimneys grinned and chuckled as the boys laughed and shoved each other. However, the doors were stuck up bitches that ignored the two, continuing their long and boring days by gazing at the windows, like the perverts that they were.

"No fair, Lovi! You cheated!"  
"No way, Bastardo! You had it coming!"  
"But you started running before I said 'go'!"  
"So what?"

"It's not fair!"

The windows giggled and observed them. They were confused by the fact that the two wore the exact same clothes: dark blue and plaid pants, white long-sleeved shirts, and black sweater vests with an insignia on top of their hearts. Even though their clothing looked the same, it wasn't hard to tell them apart. One of them had messy, chocolate brown hair that looked as if it had never seen a comb in his entire life. He had tan skin, and very deep, emerald green eyes. He held onto the strap of his well worn-out bookbag as he ran, and his shoes were scuffed and dirt ridden. He had the nerve to wear sneakers with such an expensive, formal outfit! His bright smile made up for it, though.

The other boy, however, held his back straight. Instead of running, he walked quickly and with purpose. His chestnut hair was neatly combed: he had a fringe that covered one of his eyes, and even a long curl that bobbed with every step he took. A brand new, pristine messenger bag danced against his side, and his charcoal dress shoes shined against the pavement as he took his steps, frowning and rolling his eyes.

"God damn it, Antonio! We're going to be late because of you, Bastard!" he yelled in frustration, kicking the ground with his freshly polished shoes, ignoring the curl that bobbed in front of his eyes. "I don't want to be late for our first day of high school! I especially _don't_ want to get egged by some dumb ass seniors or something!"

"But we won't be late, Lovi! Not if you believe!" the other smiled as he ran a hand through his messy locks, laughing as if he was attempting to soothe their knots and make them purr. "We'll be okay! I'll protect you, forever and always!"  
Crossing his arms, the one presumed to be Lovi looked off to the side as his cheeks flushed brightly, trying to ignore the fact that he probably knew his ears were turning red too, grumbling, "My name is not 'Lovi,' Bastard! It's _Loh-vee-noh!_ Got it! So go fuck yourself or something! And for your information, I don't need your stupid protection! I can take care of myself, damn it! Hmph!"

Rolling his eyes, Antonio only laughed and stretched his back, folding the palms of his hands against the back of his head as the looked up at the sky, gazing at the clouds above him. Sunshine glowed behind the insipid puff balls, bringing them newly found, rejuvenating light. Looking over to his side for a second, his smile only widened as he saw the gold expose itself on his friend's eyes. Their olive tone brightened, and his hair had a slight orange glow to it, reminding him of the leaves in Autumn, which would surely be coming soon. His curl stuck itself to his button nose for only a second before it's owner blew it away with a look of annoyance, only causing Antonio to smile even wider. As if sensing his eyes, Lovino growled and looked over, glaring and crossing his arms once again.

"What the fuck do you think you're looking at, Bastard! I didn't give you permission to stare at me like a fucking pervert!"  
Chuckling, Antonio shook his head as he closed his eyes, feeling a lazy smile tug on the side of his lips yet again, marking what would become his past and present. His future would not be so lucky to be graced with smiles, at least not for a long time.

"Nothing, Lovi. Absolutely nothing."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry for such the long wait! I had to deal with senior year and I finally graduated! That means I have time to do things! Yay! Anyway, expect more updates: I will be updating constantly. I swear! ^u^ Anyway, I just wrote this chapter up as a filler- sorry if it's similar to the intro. I had a burst of energy. It's actually not even edited. I just felt I needed to get _something_ posted. So yeah! Sorry!

* * *

Frowning, Antonio sniffled and pouted at the parchment below his face. Only three weeks have gone by - _three_. How had he managed to fuck up so badly? _How?_ Clenching his hand into a fist, he looked off to the side, but he couldn't forget that big fat red D- that mocked him. It was like it burned itself into his brain, sparking a fire that led to his own inner destruction.

All of the other kids were hi-fiving each other and were sharing their tests, passing them around and comparing answers.

"I did one point better than you!"

"Fuck off!"

It was a ticking time bomb, and it was seconds away from detonating. Shoving the packet into his bag, he quickly zipped it shut and crossed his arms on his desk, bending over and hiding his face. Gnawing on the end of his pencil, he swallowed tiny chunks of rubber instead of spitting them out like how he knew he should. He just didn't want people to see. He could hear Lovino's remarks in his head - well, he didn't say anything yet, but he just knew he would. Hell, they didn't even share the same class- Lovino was in the more advanced one. He would make these little tsking noises and would just shake his head. He might even roll his eyes just a little, and mutter the words, "You know, if you only tried-."  
His stomach churned and he closed his eyes.

The truth is, the cold hard truth that he hid deep deep inside, was that he _did_ try. God had he tried so hard. The walls had even watched in astonishment as the boy stayed up well past midnight, frantically writing down the stupid algebra formulas and toying with them to find out how they worked or why they worked the way they did. He couldn't. He couldn't piece them together to figure them out and he couldn't even solve the most basic problems on his own. He wrote the formulas down over and over again to try and memorize them, but he couldn't. His hand still cramped.

Hearing the bell go off, Antonio jumped up and grabbed his bag, trying to shove past the other kids. His head hung low, but the others quickly shoved past him, so why not let them just go ahead? Leaning against the door frame, he shuffled his feet and he looked up at his teacher: a short, chubby man with short brown hair and big square black glasses. He dressed in sweater vests and black slacks. Rumors were that the guy used to be a math professor down at the local community college, but left because of personal problems with the administration staff- not a big deal.

Before he could even say anything, he bit his tongue when he felt someone grab his arm and pull him from the room. Blinking a few times in confusion, he looked over and grinned, batting his eyes.

"Miss me already?"

"As if; you just owe me time with your video games, remember? You were going to show me that cool trick with the Oghma Infinium and how it can max out all your skills-" Lovino grinned, bouncing excitedly.

His curl was tucked behind his ear to keep it from bouncing. Blushing, Antonio rubbed the back of his neck, feeling his lips start to tug upwards into a soft smile.

"Yeah, yeah, I remember! I was just... You know what? Who cares? Let's go!"


End file.
